swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Vice
Vice was a renowned Kel Dor Jedi in the dark years of the Old Republic. Like many of his kind, Vice had a strong sense of justice and telepathic abilities. He often opted for the most hazardous missions making his courage known to all. He became a tough, grizzled veteran and participated in many combat sorties during the Great Galactic War. Vice practiced Forms III & VII, Soresu and Juyo, balancing resilience with ferocity making him an ideal duelist. Vice was also an accomplished starfighter pilot which made him suitable for his position in the Navy as a Jedi Ace. Description: "This land is wild and untamed. A perfect location for your training." - Vice's teacher about his life and training on Kashyyyk. Physical Appearance Vice was just over the average height of most Kel Dor, and was heavily built from all of his intensive training and exercise. His skin was a dark orange colour with several small tribal tattoos printed around his eyes. Due to Dorin having a unique atmosphere composed of helium and a gas unique to their world, the Kel Dors were forced to wear an antiox breath mask and protective goggles whenever in atmospheres of a different composition. Vice’s mask was unlike the norm for most Kel Dor. Chrome and bearing alien markings, it is unknown how Vice obtained this unique mask. His eyes were a piercing silver, a common sign within Kel Dor culture that the individual had an affinity with the force. 　 　 Clothing and Armor Vice was often clothed in typical Jedi consular robes and combat armor due to his extensive time involved in combat during the war. Under his armor he wore a wrapped grey cloth around his arms, hands and legs. On occasions Vice would confine himself to the wilderness on Tython, researching into the mysteries of the Force. Or in the Jedi Temple on Tython where he would take off his combat gear and meditate in his robes. Although wearing a thick robe in combat was often dangerous and not practical, Vice was an able fighter with fair strength even with his robes on. Personality and Traits Although Vice was an accomplished fighter, he always preferred to avoid combat in any situation. Vice was reckless at times when things didn't go to plan, he would then take things to levels that others would describe as 'crazy'. Even though these tactics were extremely dangerous, Vice would pull through unharmed, which made him a perfect leader for hazardous operations. Vice was a strict follower of the Jedi code and loyal to the Republic. Much like a Jedi Knight, Vice had a reputation for making quick and effective solutions to combat situations using a combination of two fighting styles. He trained in both Form III: Soresu and Form IV: Ataru, combining a great deal of resilience with flowing acrobatic movements, a combination which made Vice and ideal duellist. Lightsaber The Lightsaber Vice began training with and a hilt which he is most fond of was a single bladed green lightsaber which was wielded by his former master. He specialized in defensive techniques with this hilt, mainly practicing Form III: Soresu. The hilt was tightly wrapped in black leather which offered Vice more grip in combat when performing acrobatic attacks, the emitter was jet black and slanted with a piece of brown cloth wrapped around the activator button. Biography Childhood "Do not worry my boy, I have a great deal of faith in you. You will become an excellent Jedi one day." - Ahzirr Trajijazaeri to a young Vice on Dorin. From a young age, Vice had trained as a soldier. His father, Kos, was a famed war veteran and well respected within the Republic military. As Vice progressed, his father sensed that he could be given something more than the soldiers life. He contacted the Jedi Council to see if his son could begin training with the Order. An old friend of Kos, Togorian Jedi Master Ahzirr Trajijazaeri was sent to investigate. Vice’s fathers assumptions were true, he turn up a high mediclorian count and from that day forth was to begin training as a Jedi. Mission to Dantus IV "You were fools to think these petty criminals could escape from this prison themselves, you are in way over your head Jedi scum, now you die!" - Sith Acolytes speaking to Jedi Master Ahzirr and Padawan Vice on Dantus IV. In 1 BTC, Ahzirr and Vice were sent by the Council to resolve a hostage situation which had broken out in Serenity Valley Prison on the asteroid Dantus IV. Some of the galaxy’s most infamous criminals, bounty hunters and gangsters had somehow managed to escape and were demanding transportation off the prison. Leading the criminal escape was a Correlian ex-military gun for hire, 'Trax' who had been sentenced to life in Serenity Valley. Unknown to the Jedi, Alongside Trax were two Sith Warriors that had released him and his thugs. Republic Intelligence on the situation was scarce, no one knew how or why the small group of shadowy figures released the criminals but it was too dangerous to take time negotiating. Therefore they sent Vice and his Master on a mission to solve the crisis, save the hostages, Bring Trax to justice and investigate the pretences of this escape. Smuggled aboard the ship the criminals had demanded, Vice and Ahzirr immediately upon arrival were ambushed but the pair quickly dispatched the thug greeting party before they could alert Trax. The two Jedi could sense a dark force in the facility and remained cautious on there journey to the control room where Trax was basing his operations. Ahzirr ordered Trax to stand down and release the hostages without the need for violence. Trax raised his blaster to engage the Jedi but before he could fire Vice leaped in and force pushed him into the control rooms main window, smashing it instantly. As Vice and Ahzirr approached the incapacitated Trax two lightsaber ignitions were heard from behind them. It was a trap! Two Sith Acolytes lunged at the pair from behind and an intense lightsaber duel ensued. Master Ahzirr was gravely injured by force lightning but Vice continued to fight off the Sith attackers. The battle raged throughout the prisons corridors and cells, eventually ending with Vice defeating on of the Sith and the other retreating to the ship the two Jedi had arrived on. During the duel, Trax and many of the criminals had fled the scene and escaped the moon with the Sith Acolyte, leaving the rest of the criminal escapees behind. The Jedi had succeeded in preventing a prison wide escape and had apprehended a Sith Warrior. Little did they know that the following year would mark the date of a full on assault on the Jedi Temple and that this was just the beginning of a much larger, darker plot. 　 Sacking of Coruscant 0 ATC, Coruscant, the capital of the Republic was attacked by the Sith. Vice was training in the temple when an enormous crash was heard in the main atrium of the Temple. Seconds later there were Sith Warriors and Empire troopers flooding through the temple. Many of Vice’s friends and companions died throughout the assault and after brutal fighting, he received a broken transmission from his master Ahzirr to escape the temple and follow these coordinates. Vice managed to escape the temple and Coruscant with a group of smugglers on the courier ship‘Blackbird’ and rendezvous with Ahzirr at the mystery coordinates. Further training on Kashyyyk "The Council is dead, The Temple Destroyed. It is imperative we complete your training so you are ready to face the dark times ahead." - Ahzirr Trajijazaeri, speaking to Vice on Kashyyyk. The coordinates that Vice had received in the temple had led him to the jungle world of Kashyyyk. It was here Vice remained for days until he was reunited with his master who had also managed to escape the attack. Ahzirr was confident that Vice was ready to complete his training and go through the trials. After completing the rigorous training the two Jedi returned to the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython where they would contemplate their next move. Behind the Scenes SW-TOR: Character based around my SW:TOR forums profile 'Vice'. (Profile on TOR, Drop me a message on what you think of my character, thanks!) References: Pictures from Wookieepedia and Deviantart. Big thanks to the artist on deviant art who made a stunning picture of a Sith from TOR. Thanks to Benedictius for posting a detailed guide on how to make a character wiki which came in handy. External Links: Deviantart Wookieepedia Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Kel Dor Category:Force User